


Shifting Choices

by WhimsyAndMalice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyAndMalice/pseuds/WhimsyAndMalice
Summary: Pansy has a choice to make, will she follow through or will she let her nerves get the better of her?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 4
Collections: Secret Circe Yule Fic Exchange





	Shifting Choices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feelingofthesea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelingofthesea/gifts).



> For the ever so lovely Jana, I love you my friend!

Pansy stood outside the door to a rather unassuming building with her palms growing damp and her heart pounding in her chest as she fought with the desire to run home and forget the whole idea. She took a step backwards when she hit a solid wall of warm muscle and she knew without having to turn around that it was her husband. Sinking into his embrace, Pansy sighed, she was relieved that he was finally there with her. 

“Sorry it took me so long to get here darling, I just had to stop off to see Andy, she needed help with some warding at her and Ted’s new place. Now, I saw you being all shifty when I walked up, are you having second thoughts because I promise it’s ok if you are. We can go home and wait for another time or just forget about the idea altogether, I swear I won’t be upset with you in the slightest.”

Pansy stilled for a moment and turned in his arms and looked up at him with a soft smile on her face, “And that, Sirius Black is one of the many reasons that I love you. I know that you wouldn’t force me into anything, much less something like this.”

She pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, and when she pulled back she knew what her choice was. Grabbing Sirius by the hand, she pulled him towards the door of the Notter Home for War Orphans and Displaced Children, it was time for them to go meet their new son or daughter.


End file.
